


Metal Dreams

by Northern_Nightmare



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Poor Dipper, Undead, bills not a demon in this, fnaf au, fnaf trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Nightmare/pseuds/Northern_Nightmare
Summary: With the disappearance of his twin sister, Dipper finds himself dealing with over-protective parents and a void in his life that's impossible to fill. When he gets the chance to 'investigate' the place she and two others went missing he leaps at the chance to find answers to the questions that plague his mind. Nobody told him however that some things are better left hidden.





	Metal Dreams

In a small room on a twin sized bed, sat a small boy, no more than the age of six, rubbing his tired watery eyes. He let out a dry cough reaching for the half empty glass of water on his nightstand.The knocking that had woken him up continued at the door before his mother entered.

“Dipper...Mason...sweetie….We have to go soon. Mabel’s already eaten her breakfast and the party starts in an hour….” She paused and walked over, sitting on the bed and put her wrist on his forehead. “Oh dear…” She bit her lip as Dipper’s body shook from another coughing fit.  
“You feeling okay?”

Dipper tried to nod but his runny nose gave him away, causing his mom to tsk.

“Sweetie I don't think you can go to the party today.” Dipper went to interrupt but his mother continued. “Shh it's okay…..We can have our own party after. Just you, me, your dad, and Mabel. Okay?”

“B-But we’ve been planning this for so long!” Dipper gave a weak protest, his mind tired from the flu that plagued him. 

“I know...but we can always go to the Mystery Shack later, the Barnyard Bunch isn’t going anywhere….besides we can bring your presents home and save you some cake!” She gave him a sad smile as Dipper gave a pout.

“But Mo-”

“No buts….Here….I’ll bring in the portable TV. You can binge watch ghost teasers and have some chicken noodle soup.”

“Ghostharrasers…” Dipper said, giving his stuffy nose a sniff.

“Right.” She smiled and ruffled the child's head. “Get plenty of sleep, okay?”

“Can I say goodbye to Mabel?” Dipper asked as he layed back down, pulling his blankets up.

“We’re only gone for three hours Dipper….” 

“If you say so…” 

She kissed his forehead and walked off to get the tv as she had promised. Despite his mother's comfort Dipper couldn’t shake the horrible feeling in his gut, and it wasn’t the virus….He just knew something terrible was going to happen. He gave a small whimper and pulled the blanket over his head. He just wanted this day to be over, despite it being his 6th birthday. He and Mabel have always celebrated their birthdays together….He hoped she wasn’t too disappointed.

He would give her his gift when she got home.

 

Mabel was sitting down at the kitchen table, shoving spoonful after spoonful of sugary cereal into her mouth in an effort to finish it as fast as possible. She had been waiting for this day her whole life! Er...maybe two weeks. Still! That was so long!

Mabel turned her head to look at her mom, spoon in mouth, as she re-entered the room, looking glum. No Dipper in tow.

“Mommy? Wheres-”

“He’s not feeling well...he's gonna be staying home today.”

The spoon fell out of Mabels mouth and onto the floor with a clatter.

“He's not coming?!” 

“He has the flu sweetie...hey it will be okay. All your friends are going! Candy, Grenda, Pacifica and even Gideon!”

Mabel stuck her tongue out.

“Gideons not my friend.”

“Yes but he considers you his friend..plus his parents own the local grocery and give us discounts when you two behave.”

“Dats stupid…”

“He’ll be off playing games, you won’t even see him there. I promise!” She walked behind Mabel and kissed the top of her head before grabbing a new spoon. 

“Why can’t Dipper come?” She whined.

“Because he’s sick….we don’t want him being miserable and not having fun right?”

“I guess....”

“We’ll save him cake and bring his presents home. We can watch movies and eat ice cream all we want when we get home! Our own little after party.”

“....Is it a chocolate cake?”

“With sprinkles.”

Mabel perked up slightly, earning a chuckle from her mother. She looked down at her cereal and started scooping it into her mouth again. Mom was right, things were gonna be just fine after all! She could give Dipper the biggest bestest hug when she got home.

 

Bill looked at his watch as he tried to hide his smile, walking back and forth...back and forth...back and forth. He had been planning this for so long..so very very long. It was going to happen today, after a very long time of planning it was finally going to happen! He could have sworn he felt a wave of pleasure run down his spine at the mere thought of how the day's events were to unfold. Hugging himself he let out a small giggle. 

He had thought of everything. Cameras were set to look away from where the scene was to take place...The suit had been cleaned and made to look proper as not to arouse suspicion. The back room was ready…. Four suits, four hiding places. One for each of the birthday brats and two for two of the lucky guests! 

He had to remain calm… calm. Orderly…. Soon this blasted excuse for a children's pastime would be gone gone gone. Done done done! A relic of the past laid to rest with the other remains, decaying as time passed.

As it should have been ages ago.

He put on a fake smile, not the one he was previously sporting… no… an ear to ear grin would be ‘unnerving’ and he couldn’t have anyone suspicious of him today. It had to be perfect… it was going to be perfect. No one was going to ruin this for him. 

 

“Mabel, dear, please stop kicking the seat,” Steven said, as he pushed his glasses up, watching the road signs looking for the street they needed to turn onto.

“Sorry daddy….” She sighed and looked beside her at the empty seat, a frown on her small face. She hoped Dipper wouldn’t be upset that she had gone without him. 

“We’re here sweetheart!” 

Mabel snapped out of her guilt-ridden daydream and looked up as they pulled up against a light post in a one way street. While it didn’t look like much on the outside to an adult, Mabel knew what awaited inside and couldn’t help but vibrate in excitement, tumbling with the car door as she nearly forgot to unbuckle. Inside was games, candy, pizza, toys, and of course the Barnyard bunch; Crystal Heart the pony, Minty-Moo the calf, Purrs the barn cat, Lambie the lamb, and Waddles the piggy! She loved Waddles the most despite the fact he didn’t move off the stage. How could you not love the little piggy? 

She didn’t even wait for her parents to catch up as she ran up to the small one story building that had long since past its prime. The S in shack had fallen off the neon sign, replaced with a half-hearted spray paint attempt. Mabel didn’t care, it was a land of magic and fun inside! After all isn’t that what all the adults say? It's what's on the inside that counts!

She pushed open the glass doors and the smell of greasy pizza hit her nose, the sound of game and carnival music made its way into her ears, and the dim lighting illuminated the arcade games to her left. To her right were the booths by the restaurant and washrooms, aka the area where the adults hung out as they left their kids to their own devices. 

“Mabel!” Grenda gave her friend a bone crushing hug. “Happy Birthday!”

“Yes, Happy Birthday!” Candy said from the taller girl's side, holding a small wrapped gift. Grenda let go and Mabel took a deep inhale before grinning.

“Girls! You’re here already?” She let out a squee. 

“Being early is the new fashionably late!” 

Before Mabel could say something her mother crouched beside her, handing her a cup of tokens.

“Don’t spend them all in one place. Gideon and Pacifica will be a bit late, they'll catch up… if you need us we’ll be right over there in the booth okay?” Mabel quickly nodded. “Okay! Remember.. What are the rules?”

“Don’t talk to or follow strangers… no running… no jamming crayons up my nose so I can have a colourful brain.”

Her mother chuckled and father rubbed her head.

“Okay.. have fun!”

“And be safe!”

Mabel nodded and with an eager turn to Candy and Grenda, the three ran off leaving the sets of parents to talk about their daily lives.

 

Time passed and soon Gideon and Pacifica had turned up. Pacifica kept complaining about how gross and dirty everything was and kept insisting the only reason she was here was because she would never miss a party… Gideon was just being annoying. Mabel was about to tell him off again when she heard it.

“Geeeeet ready boys and girls! The Barnyard Bunch is performing in sooner than you can say ‘Buy more pizza!’” 

Naturally she got a front row seat… well seat wasn’t the word. They had to sit on the floor by the performance. The stage was by the back wall, beside a door with words that she had difficulty reading. She couldn’t help but think if Dipper was here he would have been able to tell her what they meant… Ah well.

The purple curtains with faded stars pulled back to show off the crew. The four main ones stood in the center. Taller than even her dad! Crystal Heart had pink fur with light purple mane and tail, pretty colours that she had heard Dipper describe as pastel. Beside her stood Lambie! Soft fluffy coat with a nice pink bow! He was utterly adorable!

Purrs was a sandy colour, a purple collar around her neck made her purr-fect! 

Mabel paused to giggle at her internal joke before looking at the last of the bipedal crew. Minty-Moo was white with pale blue spots on him, a blue bowtie similar to Lambies sported his neck.

Her favourite was Waddles. He was slightly smaller than herself and never really moved from his one spot on the stage. Only moving his head and ears… still the cutest. 

They performed all sorts of songs on stage, Mabel and some of the other kids clapping or singing alone to the tunes. Minty-Moo put on his magic show where he made things move with his hooves. She always thought it was so cool how he could pull a key towards him, ignoring a kid muttering about magnets. Crystal Heart opened her mouth to speak at the end of the show.

“T-Thanks for coming kids! Remember to stop on by the gift shop for more of the-”

The others joined in.

“Barnyard Bunch!”

 

The curtains fell back into place and after a couple of claps, kids went back to doing their things. Mabel got up with a stretch of her arms, yawning as she tried to stop her foot from falling asleep. 

“Hello there!” Mabel stopped as she heard a voice behind her, it wasn’t anyone she knew but none the less she turned around, gasping at who she saw.

Crouched down to eye level was Cipher! The golden deer wasn’t a part of the crew, he was their forest friend who brought them stories from the forest, she read the books. 

“H-Hi!” She stammered in excitement.

“How's the birthday girl?” 

“Y-You know that?!” A huge grin plastered her face, being unaware that a similar but twisted version lay under the deers mask.

“Of course I do! Infact, I have a special surprise for you and your friends! It's all ready right behind that door!” He gestured to the door with the words on it. “You just need to go get two of them and your sibling and we can show you!”

“Only two of my friends? But.. I have four here!”

 

“Well… the other two have something else in store.” He had to leave some survivors to be traumatized by the event after all.

“And my brothers sick! He isn’t here...”

Bill had to stop himself from cursing. It would have been much more dramatic to have missing twins…. Alas he couldn’t back out now! Not when he was so close.

“Alright…. Just you and the two others than. Then we can have your special surprise! You’ll follow me once you bring them over okay? Don’t tell anyone else.. It's a surprise!” 

Mabel frowned for a moment… She hated secrets and her parents had warned her about not following strangers…. But this was Cipher! He wasn’t a stranger, he was the friendliest fawn in the forest. 

“Okay! I’ll be right back!”

And as she ran off, Bill felt that same wave of pleasure from before.


End file.
